Vladimir Tod oneshot, not finished
by E. J. Adams
Summary: Vlad goes to visit his old house, once again. While Meredith is waiting quietly back at his house, and while his aunt is sleeping. They goof off and they begin to act childish.


He walked into the dark night and closed the door with a loud creaking noise. He stood on the porch of his old abondaned house and stared down the old street he had once lived on with his mother. He let a small tear find its way down his face, and onto the broken wooden porch. He turned back at the old house, touched its dusty door, then turned back facing the road. He flipped out his cellphone and looked at the time. 2:27 A.M. "Shit!" He yelled into the darkness and jumped over the railing on the old deck, "I've got to get home before Nelly notices I've been gone!" He sprinted down the street, concentrating on if he'd get in trouble or not. Ten minutes later, and thirty-two blocks passed, He reached his house panting like crazy.

The door opened and there stood his crush, and almost best girl friend in the doorway, he managed to get only two words past his lips, "H-hey Meredith," He said wearily and flopped on the ground with a thud. Meredith smiled at him, closed the door, and walked towards him. "Back from the old place, finally?" he asked and held out her hand as a gesture to help him up. He took her hand and she helped pull him up onto his feet, "Y-yea. Thanks for waiting, Mare," he said between pants. She smiled and helped him walk to his house.  
Once they got inside, Meredith sat down. "Same as always, huh, Vlad?" she asked with a nudge. "No, this time I... nevermind. You should go home now. Nelly's going to be up in like three hours and I still have to clean myself up," He looked down at him stomach which grumbled, "And I have to make myself a snack. So, yea, goodbye Meredith. Thanks for waiting so long though!" She smiled at him again and hugged him tightly, "Your aunt thinks I'm staying the night," she said longly, "So, _Vladimir_, I am not going to do such a thing as leave," she flopped down on the couch with a sigh, "Besides, I already _know_ your huge secret, seeing you drink blood isn't that much of a bother to me anymore. Sometimes it makes me wonder, y'know?" she said in a thoughtful tone.  
He went into the kitchen and pulled out a pan, next he pulled something out of the cabinet, a red powdered substance. He walked over to the sink, put some water into the bowl and then mixed the powder into it. The smell of blood took over the room, and Vlad's fangs pushed out of his gums. He simply turned the bowl on its side and let the mushy liquid pour into his mouth, his fangs still elongating. After He had finished the rest of the bowl, He'd rinse it out and put it in the dishwasher and then turn it on.

Meredith turned to watch him, He didn't know, but she'd always liked him. Ever since He had first moved here, Meredith was watching him and admiring him from afar; well, until the day he got up enough courage to go and talk to her. Ever since then, they had beome basically best friends. He looked back at her and smiled, then walked over to the couch and sat with her. "Do you ever stop watching me?" He asked her and chuckeled slightly. "Yea, Vlad. I just watch you every moment of the day. I stalk you at night," she started giggling, then it produced into laughter.

They both started cracking up, Meredith's long chocolatey hair went all over her face, it was usually just over her shoulder. Vlad's longish hair stayed the same.No matter what, his hair always looked good. He loved colour, so sometimes he put red or blue in his hair. Maybe green. But he had to bleach it before hand, because he had jet black hair. Both of them kept on laughing until tears were running down their faces.

A little bit later they both stopped laughing and Meredith layed on the couch, over Vlad's lap. He turned on the TV and the channel that was on just started playing spongebob. They both started singing to the silly theme song of the childish television show. "Aye Aye Captain!" they both shouted and Vlad started to chuckle. Vlad's aunt opened her bedroom door with a loud creek and peered out down at the two on the couch. "They'll realize it sooner or later.." she whispered to herself and smiled. They both stopped and looked up at the balcony with caution once they finally heard the creaking from Nelly's door. But, none the less, when they looked up they failed to spot Vlad's slinky aunt. When they returned to look back at the TV they heard a loud scream from behind them. They both jumped up and screamed themselves, then when they looked back they saw the slinky aunt laughing at them.  
Her long hair was all tangeled and messy, so it made the two teenagers laugh. "What're you doing up?" Meredith gave her an odd look and gestured to the open bedroom door. "Well, I kinda heard you two singing to the best show's theme song in the world; so I just _had_ to come join!" she laughed and pointed to the show on the television. She sat on the loveseat next to the semi-big couch and watched the show with the other two.  
After about 15 minutes of them watching the show Nelly started falling asleep on the loveseat. "Nelly," Vlad softly said and nudged his aunt.


End file.
